


Experimental fanfic

by Malwa1216



Series: Lena Łęcka & Adam Jensen [1]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Adam deserves to be happy, Adam without new augs, Augs from Human Revolution, Experimental Fanfic, F/M, Some chapters will be NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malwa1216/pseuds/Malwa1216
Summary: Last two years weren't easy for him. He has changed a lot - both physically and mentally. “What doesn't kill you makes you stronger” they say. He was tough outside, but inside – he wasn't really sure. All this mess happened too fast, he didn't have time to adapt, he just had to take actions. He thought making the final choice will clarify the situation, but he was wrong. He wasn't aware of it in the beginning – he was in coma for almost one year. Once he woke up and faced the reality, he was broken. He tried to save the world, but he failed. He started to drown his sorrows. Whiskey was always here for him. At first it worked fine, but later it didn't bring him relief at all. He only had one choice: come to therms with consequences and embrace what he has become.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is experimental fanfic, I write it for fun. English is not my native language, I might make a lot of mistakes, I'm sorry for that.

One week after Dubai mission Adam was going back to Prague alone. A lone wolf like him felt the best on his own. He's been always like that, it was in his blood. It increased even more after he got augmented. He didn't feel good with his new parts for a very long time, so he decided to stay alienated. He finally got used to living with augmentations after almost 2 years. Still, he forced himself to be alone. He has met someone in Prague, someone he cared about. He was a double agent now, he was in constant danger, he couldn't let this person to be attacked or killed just because of his actions.

Jensen had a lot of time to think of last mission during his traveling by train. It didn't quite proceed as planned – they went straight into an ambush. They were attacked by unknown augmented mercenaries who wore golden masks. Adam has never seen them before, he was hoping Alex could give him more informations about them. Another reason why he decided to return alone was meeting with her in secret.

At the end of his journey Adam was sleeping. Loud voice alter woke him up “Last stop, Ruzicka Sation, coming up in five”. He looked at the passenger next to him – the woman's sleep was definitely deeper than his. The touched his face and looked out the window. Before he left the train he contacted Jim Miller. Adam was supposed to come straight to the Task Force 29 Headquarters. He didn't expect anything alarming to happen, just couple of scans at the police checkpoints.

As soon as Adam got out of the train Alejandra Vega was waiting for him. He saw her bumping into somebody. Alex apologised at instant, so was the man she battered with her elbow, but as far as she found out she had augs he stopped being polite – he called her a clank and he cursed. Adam walked over her, kneeled down and wanted to help her picking up her stuff.

“Here. Let me help you with that ma'am.”

Alex needed a second to realise Adam was talking to her. She lifted up her face and stare off the floor, looked at Adam and smiled.

“*Ma'am?* Seriously?” Alex replied with surprise on her face and she almost giggled.

“I could've gone with *Sweetie*”. You get my message about Dubai?”

“Yeah. I'm glad you're alright, Adam. That ambush sounded pretty bad, man.”

“Not something I was expecting, that's for sure. Any idea who hit us?”

“Well, I'm sure your Task Force will come up with something. And that it won't be what the Juggernaut Collective digs up”

 

When Alex picked up all her stuff, both of them stood up and walked along and kept on talking. During this little chat Adam found out, that Oman team had been available, but instead they had sent Prague team. This situation wasn't clear for Adam yet, he had to investigate it. In the middle of their conversation a police officer interrupted them for a bit, he wanted to check their papers. He sounded angry, he probably wanted to arrest them both, but their documents were genuine. They continued and Alex changed the subject.

“I swear. It's gotten even worse here in the past few days. Everyone looking over their shoulder, terrified Augs like us are going to attack them again.”

“Somebody probably will. Treat people like animals long enough, they'll start acting like animals.”

“You say like there's nothing we can do to stop it.”

“I already tired, two years ago. Didn't work out so well.”

“So… what? Are you saying we should just give up? Let hatred and prejudice take over? To hell with that.” Alex's voice was full of anger.

“I'm saying I can only go after enemies I see, Alex. The men who caused all this, the true power-brokers-- they're the ones I need to stop. I thought you knew that.” Adam almost lectured her.

“I do. You, me, the Juggernaut Collective-- we're all trying to stop them. It doesn't mean turning a blind eye to--”

“Then help me find them.” Adam got a little irritated.

 

He quickened his pace and came around police checkpoint. He had to give his papers for inspection again plus security drone scanned him. Alex caught up with him one moment later. She gave Adam whisper-chip to plug inside the NSN's motherboard to eavesdrop talks between TF29 directors. When they were about to go out of the train station, the bombs exploded. It was unexpected. Due the explosion Adam and Alex collapsed. After a while they raised up a little.

“Alex? You okay?

“Yeah. Yeah...” She cough.

“Let's get outta here.”

They both stood up. Adam gripped Alex's arm and helped her to walk. Everything turned into rubble after explosion. People were screaming and looking for each other. It was chaos. Adam heard someone's cry for help. He decided to check it out. It was almost impossible to see anything, dust was in the air. After a while Adam noticed little boy. He was trying to dig up his mother. Adam walked over, told boy to stood away and tried to unearth the woman. Adam noticed her arm. He reached out his augmented hand to it. The woman held it strong for couple of seconds and then released it. Adam caressed it gently and let it drop. It was too late to save her. Adam was devastated. He slowly stood up and covered his eyes with lensen. His eyes were wet, he wanted to hide it at all costs.

 

* * *

 

30 hours after the train station bombing Adam woke up in his apartment. He activated his HUD and saw several malfunctions and then cursed. Adam rose up slowly and sat at the egde of his bed. He closed his eyes for a bit and placed his hands on his face. Last 30 hours were exhausting for him. He wish it had been just a bad dream, just a creation of his mind. Adam looked at his bedside cabinet and reached for package of cigarettes. He wanted to lit one, but the box was empty. He crushed it and threw it away. He felt it was finally time to contact Alex.

“Alex… it's Adam.”

“Hey. You sound like shit. How you feeling?”

“A little sore, but… I'll be alright. Are you okay?”

“Uh… Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I've been through worse. Jesus, how fucked up is that to think, huh?”

“Listen, Alex, my systems are acting up a little, so I've got to get checked out, but… if you want to meet or--”

“What? No. No, no, I'm fine, man. You just take care of you. This girl's built tough. Gimme a call when you're useful again, okay?”

“Alright I will. Talk to you soon.”

 

Adam felt a little better after this talk. He wanted to make sure Alex was fine, he was worried about her. He shouldn't have been left her alone right after the attack. They've worked together for couple of months, he trusted her and wanted to protect her. He just felt responsible for her. He knew she was strong, but he was always protective.

He wanted to stay in his bed more, but he knew he had a job to do. Adam picked up this trousers and wore them. He walked over to the window, leaned against the wall with his right arm and told his Smart Home AI to opened blinds. It also informed Adam about one new message from David Sarif. He listened to it, but he didn't want to call him this moment.

The only thing Adam needed that moment was warm long shower. He went to the bathroom, undressed himself and entered this wide shower. The temperature of water relaxed him and finally his face became relieved. Muscles on his chest reacted well to warm water, they weren't so stiff like they were before. He finally cleared his mind. He started to think about one of the best things associated with work for Task Force – Miller's assistant, Lena. She joined TF in Prague three months ago. They got along with each other. She was just as tight-lipped as him, but he didn't mind it. She always respected him and always had time to talk. He felt comfortable around her, even if the didn't know her that well.

Adam spent enough time in the shower, he started to be hungry. When he was done he took his towel and dried himself. He put on his clothes and proceeded to the kitchen. He made himself coffee and cereals and enjoyed this little breakfast. While he was eating he watched news with Eliza Cassan.


	2. Chapter 2

That night wasn't easy for her. She couldn't fall asleep, she was thinking too much, worrying too much. She had a lot of sad thoughts on her mind. She tried to fight against it, but she failed – as a pessimist, she always expected the worst. If she had heard anything from him, she would have felt better, but it was silence, disturbing death silence (if she had heard anything from him she could’ve felt better but there was nothing but silence, a disturbing and deathly silence). This mood brought back memories – bad ones. She felt just like 2 years ago – broken and scared. She thought she finally moved on, but her past haunted her again. It was something she really wanted to forget, but she couldn't.

It was 6:30 AM, her clock alarm rang. She sighed and reached out her hand to her mobile phone to disable it. She didn't want to go work that day, all she wanted to do was to stay in bed. She felt too much despair to focus on anything else. She only needed one thing: just to hear his voice. She knew it was crazy to care so much about a person she barely knew, but she felt she could trust him even if everyone else was distrustful. They had small talks, they both enjoyed them, but she didn't ask for more. Of course, she wanted to know more about him, but she just didn't want to invade his privacy. She was as mysterious as him – she didn't reveal much about her to others. She only did that to people she deeply cared about and trusted. So many people had hurt and used her in the past, being secretive and alone was some kind of protective armor to her. She was a loner, she loved it and she intended to keep it that way, but everything had changed when she met him.

After couple of minutes she finally got off her bed and proceeded to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror to examine herself – her hazel eyes were bloodshot, she had bags under them and her short brown hair was a mess. She stared at herself again and sighed. She looked just as bad as she felt. She put her head down and looked at her wrists. Her pale skin was full of scars there – it was another keepsake from her past, which would stay with her forever. She knew she couldn’t give up and fall apart, she had things to do. She clenched her fists and told herself, “Lena, you have to get your shit together, he HAS to be fine, your mind is fucking with you, stop thinking negative, it will destroy you".

After a while, she took care of her morning toilet. During a shower, she reminded herself of one song, which described her feelings and mood well.

 

_And nothing else matters now, you're not here_

_So where are you? I've been callin' you, I'm missin' you*_

 

She missed him more than she probably should have, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. She was simply worried. She couldn't calm down, even a warm shower didn't bring her comfort. She decided to wear a leather dress, tights and high-heeled ankle boots – everything in black color. She loved it, it was extremely elegant and always in fashion, though she didn't keep up with the latest fashion.

She knew she had to eat breakfast, but she couldn't eat anything when she was stressed. The only thing her stomach would accept was red tea. When she was drinking it she fooled around on the internet and checked her mailbox. She didn't have new messages, just some annoying spam. After a while, she came up with one idea – she could write an e-mail to him. She had to know what had happened to him, but she rejected her idea pretty fast – she would look like a desperate idiot. She didn't want to look stupid in his eyes. They were just co-workers and she was acting like an overly attached girlfriend this moment, but after a while she realized he was someone more to her than just her co-worker. She felt something towards him, something she couldn't or didn't want to describe. He was extremely sexy and good-looking, his voice drove her crazy each time she heard it and she felt safe when he was nearby, just comfortable. Her feelings were confusing to her, but she finally decided to take a chance to write a short e-mail to him.

 

_I ain't runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

_Runnin', runnin', runnin'_

_Runnin' from myself no more_

_I'm ready to face it all*_

 

It took some time to write it, but it was finally done. All she could do was to wait for his answer. She felt some kind of relief, it was the first good feeling this morning. After that, she used eye drops and put some makeup on – just some foundation, concealer, blush, beige lipstick, light grey eyeshadow, brown eyebrow pencil and mascara and wore her glasses. When she was done with her face she stylized her asymmetrical bob. She looked in a mirror and judged herself – she didn't look so bad anymore, her look was acceptable. She took her coat and bag and left her house.

 

_If I lose myself, I lose it all*_

 

“If I loose _him_ , I lose it all.” she said to herself.

 

* * *

 

* Naughty Boy - Runnin' (Lose It All) ft. Beyoncé, Arrow Benjamin


End file.
